


The Smut Short Stories of Out of the Void

by Mature PastaGuy (PastaGuy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alphys Needs a Hug (Undertale), Anxious Alphys (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Time, Friskriel, Lesbian Sex, Male - Freeform, Married Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Multi, Oral Sex, Parental Asgore (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/Mature%20PastaGuy
Summary: This is a collection of smut stories set in the Out of the Void AU. This is for those who wanted to see a bit more into the relationships of the major pairings in this AU. There's smut here but there's also fluff and plenty of serious discussions when it comes to relationships. I hope you'll enjoy it, you damn sinners.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Alone Together(Friskriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel have been in a relationship for quite some time yet one particular aspect has alluded them. Sex. Because of many personal hangups, the two haven't been able to consummate their new relationship. That is until tonight. The night where they're alone together and finally decide to express their feelings in a way they never had before. 
> 
> (This is based off a scene from my AU Out of the Void but instead of cutting away we see Asriel and Frisk make love to one another. I recommend you read that you read up to chapter twenty if you want the full context of this story.)

Alone Together: 

It was a couple of hours later and Asriel was in the middle of taking a shower. The water washed over him as he stood there letting it rinse into himself. He enjoyed the nice feeling of the warm water flowing over his body washing off the dirt that was caught in his white fur. 

While he continued to clean himself Asriel began to think of what had happened when Frisk and he had gotten home. 

The two of them along with Sans teleported onto their doorstep. He remembered how the two of them said goodbye to Sans and with a smile he teleported away. Both of them stepped inside and were immediately greeted by Asgore. His father told them that he had heard that an incident had occurred at the university because of reports by the news and that Toriel had called worried sick about the two of them. 

Frisk along with himself explained what had happened. The two of them told him about how the void had manipulated Sans into attacking Gaster, how the void creatures had appeared and started to attack them, how they had to fight a duplicate of Sans, and how Mettaton had shown up to save them at the last minute. 

After they were done explaining Asgore got a phone call. It was the monster embassy telling him that the local government wanted an explanation of what had happened. Asgore told them that he would make a statement on the matter. 

Frisk asked if Asriel and her should go with him but Asgore told her no. He said that the two of them had been through enough that night and should just rest. After changing into a suit Asgore left for the embassy leaving the two of them alone together. 

Asriel turned off the faucet and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and put on his pajamas which were a dark green t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear. He walked down the darkened hallway. The sun had set hours ago and it was now deep into the summer night. 

The prince came to the door to his room. He opened it and on the other end saw Frisk lying on his bed with all of the lights turned off with only the light of the bright summer moon lighting up the room. She was wearing her pajamas with her having taken her shower before him. Her pajamas being a blue tank top with her also just in her underwear. “Hey.” she casually greeted.

“Hey,” he replied while closing the door behind him. 

“Have a good shower?” she asked. 

“Yeah it was good to get all of the dirt off of me from the fight we had,” he explained. 

“Well that’s good,” she told him. “While you were in the shower I got a call from Asgore. He told me that he’s going to be stuck at the embassy for a while and he probably won’t get home until about two.” 

“Geez I hope everything goes okay,” he said with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah I do too.” she sighed. 

“How’s your back doing?” she asked looking intently at him. 

“Oh, it’s doing fine. You did a good job healing it up,” he answered with a small smile. Frisk on the other hand frowned. “Hey what’s wrong?” 

“Asriel you shouldn’t have...jumped right in front of me like that,” she replied.

“Frisk I told you my body just moved,” Asriel explained. His head turned down to the floor. “I didn’t want to do that.”

“Asriel that’s a lie and you know it.” Frisk suddenly spoke. Asriel’s eyes widened. “You aren’t the type of person who would just do something like that.”

“So why did you do it?” she asked while looking straight into his eyes.

Asriel tried to speak but faltered with him looking downward for a moment. He looked back up at her. “It’s just that…” he started to say but sighed. “Frisk I’ve seen you hurt so many times throughout my life. I’ve seen you being pierced by spears, burned by fire, and blasted away by magic. And I don’t want to see you in pain like that. I hate seeing you like that.” he said with his heart aching. “I want to protect you, I want to keep you safe and…” 

The young prince paused. “I never want to see you hurt ever again,” he said while staring into her eyes. 

Frisk stared at Asriel. She looked into his green eyes and saw how genuine what he had said truly was. A small smile appeared on her face realizing something.“Asriel I think I’m ready.” she suddenly told him. 

Asriel looked at her confused. “What do you mean you’re ready?” he asked her.

“What you just told me made me realize that I think I’m ready for you to…” she paused. A soft blush appeared on her face. “Make me yours.”

Asriel’s eyes widened with his cheeks turning bright red. He stood there shocked realizing what she meant. “You’re ready to…?” he awkwardly asked. Frisk nodded. He quietly gasped with his face getting even redder. “But wait I don’t have any...protection.” 

“Don’t worry I already took care of that,” she said with a hand on her neck. “Remember those pills I showed you?” 

“Y-yeah.” he awkwardly stammered while turning his head down realizing why she had blushed earlier. 

Frisk got up from the bed and walked over to him. “Asriel are you ready?” she softly asked.

Asriel looked up at her. “I-” he said but suddenly stopped. “I don’t know.” 

“Do you not want to?” she intently asked. 

“I want to. More than anything. It’s just that...” he paused again. “It feels like something is holding me back, making me feel scared. Like something bad might happen,” he explained. “And aren’t you scared? Scared of what might happen?” 

“I just... I don’t want to hurt you,” he said with a great amount of sincerity in his voice. 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them but it was broken when Frisk suddenly put a hand onto his face. “Asriel I know you would never do anything to hurt me. So please,” she said while staring into his eyes.

“I’m...still not sure,” he told her. He turned away from her. 

“Asriel, please.” she suddenly said. The tone of her voice made Asriel stop in place. She moved closer to him and whispered into his ear. “I want you.”

Those three words. Those three simple words made Asriel’s fear wash away. All the doubt he had in his mind went silent. He turned towards her and stared into her wonderful brown eyes. He embraced her with his right hand gripping her waist. He kissed her. A kiss that was intense and passionate. 

His tongue slipped into her mouth and he felt her own muscle wrap around his. For some reason, this kiss felt different from the others.

After a moment the two of them slowly pulled away from each other. “Let’s make this beautiful,” Asriel whispered to her.

Frisk let out a small laugh. “That works for me,” she said with a smile.

The two of them came together again and they both kissed each other as Asriel led Frisk to his bed. Frisk laid on the bed with Asriel over her as they both continued their passionate embrace.

Asriel didn’t want to pull away from her but he knew he had to. He slowly pulled away from her mouth and started to lead a small trail of kisses along the side of her mouth leading to her neck. He gently sucked on it causing Frisk to let out a soft moan as a wave of pleasure washed over her. 

Asriel sat up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He lifted it off with him only in his underwear at that point. 

Blood rushed to Frisk’s cheeks as she saw his muscular chest. The moonlight softly shining onto his fluffy white fur. The soft white light making his fur shine. 

Asriel looked down into her eyes. Staring into her wonderful pools he felt like he was looking straight into her soul. As he looked into them he saw that there was no fear or uncertainty inside of them. All that he saw in them instead was love and her desire to be with him.

He brought his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. “You really aren’t scared. Are you?” he softly said.

“No.” she whispered. “Because it’s you.” 

Asriel descended back down onto her with him locking his lips to hers. His tongue again invaded her mouth. 

He loved the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. The amazing sensation as their muscles rubbed against each other. 

Frisk's hands started to explore Asriel’s now exposed back and chest. She felt up his muscular figure, feeling up his strong firm core, and caressing his chest. Still loving the feeling of his firm muscles covered by the softness of his snow-white fur. 

They continued to kiss but they both knew that one of them would have to pull away again if they wanted to comfortably get out of their clothes. Frisk started to slowly sit upward with Asriel moving along with her. She sat up and gently pulled away from him. 

She grabbed her hands to the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head. She took it off revealing her bare chest to him. 

Asriel’s face turned a bright red and he suddenly turned his head away from her. “What’s wrong?” Frisk asked him confused. 

“Nothing,” Asriel shyly replied. “It’s just that I’ve...never seen them before.”

Frisk realized that he was talking about her breasts. She looked down at her reasonably sized chest. “Do you want to touch them?” she softly asked with her own blush appearing.

Asriel nodded and shifted his gaze back to her. His eyes led burning trails across her chest but soon became transfixed by her breasts. He slowly moved his hand forward and gently placed it onto her breast, cupping it. He felt her rigid nipple up against his furry hand. “It’s so soft,” he whispered. 

He could feel how fast her heart was beating and his own breath grew ragged. He gave into temptation and gently squeezed it causing Frisk to let out a content sigh, feeling herself melting inside. 

He looked back up at her and saw that her eyes were now half-lidded and he saw the desire in them. Asriel felt a sudden urge and locked lips with her again with the two of them passionately embracing each other. 

The feeling of her bare chest against his was electrifying for him. The two’s embrace was more fiery and passionate than ever before. They both softly moaned against each other as they kept their lips firmly together with the two of them caressing each other, with their hearts racing. 

The two of them felt up every last bit of each other. Asriel gently squeezed and massaged Frisk’s soft breasts causing her to gasp and shutter. She felt up his large pecs and her hands rubbing against his abs eliciting several moans from him.

“I want to feel all of you.” Frisk suddenly whispered breathlessly. 

Asriel felt Frisk’s hand start to move lower than they ever had before. He stopped kissing and watched as her hands slowly moved down to below his waist. She also stared downward, eyeing the bulge that was clearly visible from his underwear, it looked like it was painfully held back by the fabric, begging to be released. She rubbed her hand up against it causing Asriel to shutter.

She gently grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled it down. His erection sprang out. Frisk smiled. “Well, you certainly don’t disappoint,” she said as she gazed at his long hard member. It was definitely proportional to the rest of his large form. Unlike the rest of his body, it was a flesh-colored pink like the paws of a cat. 

Asriel blushed deeply. She moved her hand lower and gave it a quick playful squeeze causing him to quietly yelp, her grin widening. She firmly grasped it and started to slowly move her hand up and down, slowly stroking it.

His breathing became shaky as he felt pleasure wash over him.“Oh god, Frisk.” Asriel contently sighed, he never felt such smooth skin against his shaft.

Frisk stopped her movements and pulled away. Not wanting him to have a premature climax. 

Asriel stared at her with his eyes half-lidded with him quickly breathing in and out. The two stared at each other for a moment. He leaned back down onto her lips. 

He gently kissed her and just as before started to make a trail of kisses down to her neck. He softly sucked on it again causing her to let out a quiet moan. He continued his path down towards the top of her chest. He reached one of her breasts and mouthed its nipple causing her to gasp.

He moved to the other side and did the same to the other. He slowly continued his trail of kisses downward until his head finally reached her underwear. He firmly grasped the top of her panties and gently dragged them down, revealing her entrance to him.

“Wow, Frisk, you’re absolutely drenched.” He sensually whispered.

It was Frisk’s turn to blush, her cheeks starting to burn. “But you know what?” he softly asked. A smile then appeared on his face. “I think you can be wetter.”

“Asriel what do you mean-” she began to say. 

However, Frisk was cut off by her feeling his hot wet tongue on her. She cried out as a sudden shot of pleasure rushing through her entire body. She shuddered as wonderful heat spread across her body, gasping as Asriel went down on her.

“Asriel!” she cried as he began assaulting her entrance with his tongue. She gripped the sheets tightly as her screams of pleasure only got louder and louder, his name being shouted again and again.

Frisk squirmed and withered underneath Asriel causing him to firmly hold her in place, holding her down.

Asriel made sure that no part of her entrance went untouched as he dragged his tongue along her. “You taste so good!” He exclaimed while suddenly gasping for air. 

He finished his work with Asriel slowly pulling himself up away from her. Frisk couldn’t take the anticipation anymore. She needed to feel him inside of her. “Asriel, please,” she said while panting. “I want you. I want you so much.” 

Asriel moved upward, ready to mount her. He positioned his member next to Frisk’s entrance, teasing her with it by dragging it against her. Frisk squirming as she felt his heat against her until Asriel slowly slid himself inside of her.

Frisk suddenly felt a hot stinging pain as he brought himself inside her. She flinched slightly from the pain. However, the pain was soon overpowered as soon as Asriel made his first powerful thrust into her. 

The two of them both cried out. They had never felt anything like it. The feeling of being connected with someone physically as they were was overwhelming. Frisk felt Asriel completely inside of her, loving how hard and smooth he was. 

Asriel meanwhile felt totally engulfed by the feeling of being physically connected with her. 

But the most amazing thing to the Prince was that unlike so many times before in his life there was no part of him that felt like he was alone. All he felt was warmth, overwhelming pleasure, and her.

Frisk the wonderful young human girl that he loved for so long. The girl who had saved him had first become his friend and was now his lover.

He began to thrust into her at a slow but steady pace. Frisk moaned as each time he moved into her she felt intoxicating pleasure. Her amazing reactions motivated Asriel to keep up his movements. 

“Oh, Asriel.” she quietly moaned.

“Frisk.” he rasped out. 

The two of them eventually found a good rhythm. Asriel seemed to know what Frisk wanted. He could understand what her gasps and content sighes meant. He guessed that was the benefit of growing up together, he could recognize every little detail from her. Telling him whether to stop or continue what he was doing. 

Eventually, Asriel’s thrusts became faster and faster as he and Frisk both grew closer to their peaks. Frisk’s moans started getting louder and louder as Asriel drove into her more and more. 

“Asriel...I’m so close…” she said through quick gasps. “I think I’m going to…”

“Yeah,” he replied in a ragged tone of voice. “Me too.”

“Azzy. Asriel. Asriel.” She started to say over and over again. His name became progressively louder and became interspersed by loud moans of pleasure. 

Asriel’s heart felt like it was going to burst as he continued to repeatedly spear himself up into her. They both felt their chests grow tighter and tighter as the tension between them got even more intense. 

“Asriel! Asriel! Asriel!” Frisk screamed out. 

“Asriel!” she shouted one last time before letting out a loud moan with pleasure washing over her in a violent shockwave. 

“Frisk!” Asriel yelled. All the pressure in his body suddenly released as pleasure shot through him. He felt himself spurt his hot liquid seed up into her as he came. 

The two of them sat there panting for a couple of moments as the pleasure continued to wash over them. They both felt an amazing sense of satisfaction as they sat there, feeling content. 

Asriel slowly leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Frisk’s forehead. He fell to Frisk’s side and laid his head against one of the pillows. 

He looked over to her and smiled. He slowly started moving closer to her. 

He had no idea why but he had the overwhelming urge to hold her. He didn’t care how tired he was. He didn’t care how sweaty and hot he was. All he wanted to do was to have her in his arms. 

Asriel wrapped his arms around Frisk and pulled her to his chest. Their naked bodies came together with Frisk’s smooth skin pressed up against his soft fur. “I love you,” he whispered to her. “I love you so much.” 

Within seconds the two were both asleep. Happy that they could do something so beautiful when they were alone together.


	2. Position(Friskriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel decide to change things up for the first time in the bedroom. Frisk wants to be on top for the first time but something that she thinks is a simple way to shake things up causes Asriel to question his role in their relationship.
> 
> (This can easily be read as a standalone but reading Out of the Void is recommended for full context.)

Position:

The first couple of weeks after Frisk and Asriel first had sex were truly blissful for the two of them. Both of them enjoying their new way of expressing their love for one another and how surprisingly easy it was.

Asriel had at first been anxious about being intimate with Frisk but like many things involving her he grew to love it. He loved the wonderful sensations it brought him and the feeling of closeness and connectivity to Frisk. The intimacy he got from it was amazing to him. He felt like his mind, body, and soul truly intertwined with hers.

Frisk also liked it for similar reasons. She liked how Asriel became more comfortable with her and her body as a result of it. He started to touch her more and seemed to be more relaxed around her. She loved the progress Asriel had made involving showing his affection to her.

However, there was one time in those wonderful weeks together that were stressful for the two of them.

It was a week after they had first made love.

Frisk and Asriel were alone together in Asriel’s room late at night. Asriel was staring out of his bedroom door looking down the hallway. His gaze was fixed on his parents’ bedroom watching the soft light that shone from underneath the room’s door.

Suddenly the light turned off. Asriel smiled knowing that the light turning off meant his parents had gone to sleep.

He moved out of the door frame and quickly closed the door. “Okay I think they’re asleep.” he quietly said to Frisk. He turned his head back towards her. “Geez, I never thought they’d get to sleep-”

Asriel's speech was cut off by Frisk suddenly wrapping her arms around him and her lips suddenly pressing against his. She pushed him up against a wall and pressed her body up against him. She pulled away from his mouth and stared up at him with her eyes filled with desire. “God it’s so hard to wait sometimes.” she breathlessly told him.

“Yeah I know, it’s torture,” he replied.

The two of them locked lips again this time much more intense. They both quietly moaned against the other’s lips as they passionately kissed each other.

Asriel felt Frisk’s tongue press up against his mouth and he quickly accepted it. They both felt the wonderful sensations of the other’s tongue as they mingled in each other’s mouths, rubbing up against one another.

Both of each other’s hands were suddenly on each other as they both craved the other person’s touch. Frisk's hands moved to the bottom of Asriel’s shirt. She grabbed it and started to try and pull it off him.

Asriel realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away from her. He grabbed the bottom of it with his two hands and slipped it off.

Frisk’s eyes widened as she stared at his now bare chest. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she stared at his muscular form with snow-white fur covering every inch of it.

She grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it overhead. The two of them now both only in their underwear. She watched as Asriel’s face went bright red as he stared at her bare chest. She smiled admiring their redness. She loved how even after he had seen her bare chest multiple times before there was still some amount of embarrassment in his eyes.

They both quickly came together again, feeling a surge of energy as they felt their bare chests against one another. Frisk let out a soft moan as she felt one of Asriel’s hands on her breast as he started to gently knead it. He had become a lot more comfortable with touching them, loving how soft they were along with the content sighs she made whenever he touched them.

The two of them felt each other up as they hastily headed for the bed. Frisk laid herself onto Asriel’s bed as they continued their passionate embrace. They both stopped for a second and they stared into each other’s eyes.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Asriel sensually whispered with his vivid green eyes locked onto hers.

Frisk couldn’t help but smile as she stared into him. However, as she looked up into his wonderful eyes and saw all of the love that they contained she felt a sudden urge. The desire to have those eyes staring up at her instead of staring down.

“Hey Asriel do you maybe want to try and switch things up tonight?” she quietly asked him.

“Frisk, what do you mean?” he asked confused.

Asriel suddenly felt her hands on him. “Frisk?” he wondered. But before he could say anything else Frisk suddenly started to turn him over.

“Frisk?!” Asriel shouted as he was quickly spun around onto his back. He stared up at her with wide eyes as her brown eyes stared into him. Both of her legs going on either side, straddling him.

She smiled. “I thought tonight I would be the one on top,” she whispered as her hands caressed his muscular pecs. Her hands trailed all of the way down his chest toward his underwear with Asriel’s eyes closing as he let out a gentle moan.

She stared at the large bulge that was barely contained by his underwear. Her hands then reached for his waistband. Her curved finger slipped underneath it.

However, to Frisk’s surprise, she felt Asriel’s hand grab her arm. “Frisk stop.” he suddenly protested.

Frisk's eyes widened as she looked up at his face and saw fear in his eyes. She drew her hands away. “Asriel what’s wrong?” Frisk asked with concern in her voice.

Asriel blushed and he looked down away from her. “Frisk I…” he quietly began to say. “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with this.”

Frisk gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?” she softly asked.

“It's just that…” he tried to say but he faltered.

“Just what?” Frisk said.

“I feel like I’m the one who’s supposed to make you feel good.” Asriel started to explain. “One of the reasons I made love to you is because I know how good it made you feel. So I just feel like it’s my responsibility to make you feel good through doing that to you.”

Frisk looked at him shocked. She suddenly realized what he meant. He didn’t make love to her because he wanted to feel good. He did it because he wanted to make her feel good. She understood that his pleasure to him was a lot of the time an afterthought. What mattered to him most was her pleasure.

She smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Asriel you’ve done more than enough for me.” she softly explained.

She stared directly into his eyes and firmly gripped his chest fur. “So please let me do this for you.”

Asriel looked at her with wide eyes, unsure for a second but then slowly nodded. Frisk smiled at him again and they embraced each other once again with their lips locking.

Frisk quickly grabbed the waistband of Asriel underwear and pulled it off. His long hard member sprang out. Frisk tightly grabbed onto it and gave Asriel a couple of strokes.

“Frisk.” Asriel moaned with his eyes closed as he felt the pleasure from her movements wash over him.

Asriel suddenly gripped his hand onto the top of her panties and tugged them off her. The two of them were both completely naked at that point.

Frisk positioned herself over Asriel. She stared down at his long hard member. The two’s hips lined up with each other as Frisk began to take his length inside of her.

Both of them let out a long content sigh as Frisk felt the smooth and hardness of him inside her. Frisk then began to grind against it causing both of them to loudly moan.

“Asriel!” Frisk shouted with wonderful pleasure washing over her.

“Frisk.” He rasped out with his eyes firmly shut.

Asriel opened his eyes and stared up at her. His face turned bright red as he suddenly realized how hot he found her looking while she was on top of him like she was. Her body laid out in front of her. Her breasts moving back and forth as she ground against him.

Frisk began to move her hips in a circular motion causing Asriel to moan even louder as his length was brought even deeper into her.

Eventually Frisk found a decent rhythm. She realized that being on top was a completely different experience than being on bottom. But she got the hang of it.

Both Frisk and Asriel felt a familiar tightness in their chests as they reached their peaks.

Frisk gripped Asriel’s shoulder tightly as she slid all of Asriel’s hard member inside of her. This caused both her and Asriel to loudly groan as Frisk picked up her pace. She quickly ground against him as both of their breathing got faster and faster. She continued to hump him with their moans getting louder and louder. Her feeling intense burning pleasure in between her legs.

“Frisk I...I’m so close,” Asriel said panting.

“Yeah, I am too.” Frisk breathlessly replied.

“Frisk I love you. I love you so much.” Asriel told her as his heart felt like it was going to burst. “Frisk I...I...I...Oh god!”

Asriel felt as pleasure shot through him like a shock wave as he came. With him spilling several spurts of cum up into her.

Frisk knew at that point she was done for as she felt his hot liquid inside her. “Asriel!” she screamed as she reached her peak.

They both panted against each other for a moment tightly holding onto one another. Until Frisk slowly got off of him and laid next to Asriel. “Frisk that was amazing,” Asriel said as sweat dripped down his face.

“Yeah I thought so too,” she said with a smile.

Asriel smiled warmly back at her. “We should definitely do that again.” he happily told her.

Frisk nodded. The two of them smiled at each other. Asriel then wrapped his arms around her and pressed him up against his chest.

Soon both of them were happily asleep dreaming of each other.


	3. Distraction(Friskriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is supposed to be studying on how to be a good king but Frisk seems to think that he deserves a break.

Distraction:

The early autumn afternoon sunlight shone in through the blinds into Asriel’s room. The young prince was sitting at his desk next to his bed with him staring down at a rather large book. His cheek rested in his fur-covered hand as he slowly read down the page.

The book he was reading was one that was older than himself. In fact, it was almost as old as his father. An ancient book on how a proper king of all monsters should rule.

He wondered why his father would make him read something like this considering it was pretty outdated for what the king of all monsters did now. There were all of these sections on declaring war on another kingdom and arranging marriages two things he knew he would definitely not be doing.

“You know I wonder if Dad just had me read this because he was forced to read it when he was younger.” Asriel thought to himself annoyed. He began to think about how his father was off with his mother running some menial errands. For once in his life, he wished that he could be there with them. 

“It’d be better than staring at this book.” He sighed.

Asriel sat there with his eyes slowly moving down the page as he read the book. He knew that this was dull but also knew that he had to read it if he wanted to be king. He had a duty, after all, to know all he could before taking up the mantle of his father. 

And it wasn’t like there weren't any bits of useful information in the text. Sadly, they were few and far between and his patience began running thin. 

However, as he was caught up in his reading he didn’t notice the door quietly open up behind him. He continued to stare at the page as someone came up behind him. 

Suddenly Asriel felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind him, bringing him into a hug. He felt himself stiffen up from the surprise of it. “Good afternoon Azzy.” a soft voice said to him from his side.

Asriel surprised, looked over, and saw Frisk resting her head on his shoulder. “Frisk? What are you doing here?” he asked her. 

“I came to see you silly,” she said with a grin on her face.

“Frisk, can’t you see I’m trying to study?” he told her. “This is really important.”

“Come on isn’t giving your girlfriend snuggles also important?” she asked as she rubbed her face into the fur of his neck. “Especially when you’re this fluffy.”

“Frisk, I’m trying to focus,” he said to her as he tried to move his head slightly away from hers.

Frisk however just smiled. She started to gently kiss his neck. Asriel’s breathing suddenly got faster. 

“Frisk, stop you know my neck is sensitive,” Asriel said through some quick breaths.

But Frisk didn’t stop quickening her pace while making the kisses deeper. Asriel contently sighed as she continued. She slowly started to drag her tongue across his neck causing Asriel to let out a moan. 

“Oh god Frisk,” he said groaning out her name. 

Frisk slowly pulled her head away finishing her work. Asriel turned to her. The two of them looked into each other’s eyes. Frisk admired Asriel’s vivid green ones while he looked into her beautiful brown ones.

Asriel stood up from his chair. They stared at each other for a brief moment until Asriel descended onto Frisk. His lips met hers and the two started kissing each other deeply. 

The prince licked her lips apart and his tongue quickly invaded her mouth. Her tongue also invaded his mouth and the two muscles mingled in the other’s mouth. The two both softly moaned against each other as they felt the sweet sensations of the other. 

Asriel slowly pulled away from Frisk’s face. He stared into her wonderful eyes. “I can’t resist you anymore.” he softly told Frisk.

“What?” Frisk asked, confused.

Frisk’s eyes widened as Asriel suddenly pushed her onto his bed. She stared up at him with wide eyes. “Asriel, what are you doing?” she asked as he towered over her. 

“Giving you exactly what you want,” Asriel replied. He quickly took off his shirt exposing his muscular chest to Frisk. A deep red blush appeared on her face as Asriel unzipped his pants, stripping down to nothing but his underwear. 

She stared at his muscular body for a moment until Asriel got on top of her. “Where did all of this confidence come from?” Frisk asked as she stared up at him.

Asriel smiled. “Heh, maybe your confidence is finally rubbing off on me,” he replied with a quiet laugh.

He moved his head downward and he locked his lips onto hers. Frisk melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She always loved it when he was filled with sudden bursts of confidence at moments like this. Far removed from the sweet persona he usually had. 

Asriel started tugging at her clothes. He wanted to feel all of her. Feel all of the person he loved most. 

Frisk pulled away from him and put both hands at the bottom of her shirt. She lifted her shirt off revealing her bra covered breasts to him. She slid out of her pants with her now in the same level of undress as he was.

The two came together again with them tenderly embracing each other as Asriel unhooked her bra. It quickly fell off and Asriel stared at her revealed chest. Even now he was still transfixed by it. 

He quickly moved his hands forward and started to gently knead her breasts as he planted kisses all over her face and neck. He felt Frisk’s hardened nipples in his fur-covered hands as he massaged them. Frisk meanwhile began to feel up his muscular chest while her lips pressed against him. Her hands caressed his strong core and his large pecs. 

She moved her hands down and began to tug on his underwear. This caught Asriel’s attention and he slowly pulled away from her. Her fingers curved and she pulled down on the waistband. His long hard member that had been so painfully tented underneath the fabric sprang out.

Asriel looked down at her and gently pushed his lips against hers. He began to slowly trail down her body like he had so many times before. He lay passionate kisses all over her near-naked body as he made his way downward. He reached her breasts and began to mouth each of them causing Frisk to let out a couple of deep moans. 

Asriel ran his long hot tongue over Frisk’s stomach making his way to her panties. His hand quickly grabbed onto the top of them and quickly slipped them off. He smiled seeing how drenched she was. “Well someone has certainly been enjoying this.” he happily whispered to her. 

The prince quickly descended down onto her. He dragged his tongue across her entrance causing Frisk to cry out from the sudden pleasure. “Asriel!” she screamed. She called out his name over and over again, not once leaving her lips as he continued. Heat spread across her body as he went down on her. 

Asriel finished his work and pulled away from Frisk. She was panting with her breathing being heavy and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “Asriel, please I want you so much.” Frisk breathlessly pleaded.

He nodded his head and Asriel moved his body upward. He got into position and slowly inserted himself inside of her. Asriel began his first slow but powerful thrusts into her with both Frisk and himself beginning to let out long deep moans.

“Oh god, Frisk.” Asriel groaned out. 

“Asriel.” Frisk rasped out between moans.

Asriel’s powerful thrusts along with all of the foreplay beforehand caused Frisk to start reaching her first peak. She felt her muscles starting to constrict as she got closer and closer with her heart racing. “Oh god Asriel I’m already so close,” she said while panting. “Asriel! Asriel! Asriel!” 

Frisk felt a wave upon wave of pleasure run through her body as she reached her climax. She groaned out his name as she felt her muscles untighten. Asriel slowed down his movements as she worked her way through the aftershocks. 

However, Asriel quickly picked up his pace as soon as it was clear Frisk had recovered enough after a couple of minutes. Frisk’s moans of pleasure got louder and louder as Asriel speared deeper and deeper into her.

His unrelenting powerful thrusts into her caused Frisk to move closer and closer to another peak. “Oh, Asriel.” Frisk gasped as he drove into her more and more. 

“Frisk...I’m...so close,” Asriel replied with his voice ragged. 

The two of them both could feel their chests get tighter and tighter. Their breathing got quicker and quicker with both of them starting to repeat the other’s name. 

“Asriel! Asriel! Asriel!” Frisk yelled with so much tension in her body that she felt like she was going to burst.

“Asriel!” she screamed at the top of her lungs one last time as she reached her orgasm. Her vision went white as immense amounts of intoxicating pleasure went through her like a shock wave. 

“Oh god, Frisk! Frisk! Frisk!” he yelled out as he continued his thrusts into her. He repeated her name over and over again as his heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest. 

Finally, Asriel reached his own peak. “Frisk!” he exclaimed. He felt as his hot white seed spilled into her as pleasure washed over him.

The two of them sat there for a couple of minutes as they felt the aftershocks go through them. They panted with both of them exhausted but satisfied. 

Asriel fell to his side with sweat pouring down his face. He grabbed onto his sheets and wrapped both himself and Frisk into them, wrapping his arms around her. The two laid there holding each other for a couple of minutes as they began to relax.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Frisk said with her slightly grinning.

“Yeah, but it was amazing, wasn’t it?” he replied with a smile on his face. 

Frisk looked up toward him. “Yeah, sure was,” she said staring into his eyes. 

The two of them gently kissed each other. They both wrapped their arms around each other again and laid there feeling content. 

However Frisk knew that they both had things they had to do that day. She knew she had to move. “We should probably get up,” she said while sitting up.

“Nope, you’re not going anywhere.” Asriel suddenly said while wrapping his arms around her.

Frisk’s eyes widened as she was tugged downward into Asriel’s fluffy chest with him burying her face in it. “Help, it's a trap!” she exclaimed as she pulled away from him. He however just forced her back down into it. “An adorable trap!”

Both of them stopped struggling against one another. They looked at each other and laughed.

“Asriel, come on we got to go,” Frisk told him. “You know we have stuff to do.”

“No, let's just stay here. We can do all of that later.” he happily replied. 

“Aren’t you the one that said you were busy when I came in?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“Yeah well I realized that you just sometimes have to take a break,” he answered. “Lets both just take a chance to rest for a little while, okay?” 

Frisk smiled at him while staring into his eyes. There was no way she could resist him when he was like this. “Alright but if Asgore is yelling at me or you later it’s your fault,” she told him. She laid back down next to him and the two both snuggled against each other. 

That day was when Asriel learned that it was good to focus and work hard. But also that it was good sometimes to just set everything aside and just spend time with those you love. 

Because they’re truly the best distraction one could ask for.


	4. Warm(Alphyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne comforts Alphys after she suffers an immense amount of guilt from meeting up with one of the amalgamates. There's sweet lovemaking and healing.

Warm: An Alphyne Short Story

One of the things that Undyne hated most about the surface was that it couldn’t make up its damn mind about the weather. 

She was, of course, used to living in the underground, a place that was nice and segmented when it came to its climate. Snowdin was cold, Hotland was well...hot, the capital was temperate, and Waterfall her home was rainy and cool. 

But upon the surface, the place was ridiculous. It was sweltering some days but on others, it was freezing. She couldn’t understand how humans or anyone could live like this. In a place where it seemed like a dice roll what type of weather it would be. 

And apparently, it was warmer now than it was supposed to because of some dumbass human stuff that she wasn’t even going to try and understand. Something about a bunch of gas trapping in heat or something like that. Which somehow Alphys and monster magic was going to help fix? It was all confusing as hell to her.

The only saving grace to any of this was that as Frisk had told her there were things called seasons. Certain periods in the year where they could most of the time rely on the weather being relatively similar. Winter for cold, spring for cool to warm, summer for hot, and fall for cool to cold. There was at least some sense to it. 

However, she still had to wait out the seasons she didn’t like. Summer was a definite challenge with her baking in the sun. But winter was definitely the worst. It was so damn cold all of the time making her feel as if she’d freeze on the spot.

Undyne hated winter above every other season. It was the one that she always waited through with annoyance, begging for spring to come as fast as it possibly could with the sweet warm rain that it brought. 

But even if she did loathe winter there were some upsides to it. She did like the holidays that came around that time along with the general sense of togetherness it brought. It always reaffirmed that she had great family and friends. 

She also looked back on the chilling days of winter with fondness because of what happened between her and Alphys the first year they were on the surface. It was one of her most cherished memories and always brought a warm toothy smile to the monster’s face.

Alphys and she had been dating for a couple of months and had grown closer with each other. The two of them were, of course, friends before but now had grown into something much more. Into something deeper with more affection. They were now more than just friends, they were now lovers and above all else partners.   
However, one aspect that had been slow to progress in their relationship was physical intimacy. The two of them had held hands and kissed but the supposed “next step” in their relationship hadn’t come from them. The closest thing they had done to that was share a bed a few weeks prior and that had only happened after some protest from Alphys. 

Undyne didn’t really understand why Alphys was so hesitant. She knew she was shy and awkward and would probably take time to get used to doing romantic stuff with her. However, Undyne also thought that a shut-in nerd like her would jump at the chance to get it on with someone awesome like her.

But Alphys just didn’t want to take that step no matter how much Undyne wanted. That is until one brutally cold night in the middle of January.

The two of them had planned a big date to celebrate the first six months of their relationship. Alphys and she had planned a whole evening out with each other. They were going to go out to an anime and manga shop then afterward would go out to eat at this expensive authentic ramen shop in the city. 

Undyne was super pumped for it. She didn’t even care about how cold it was going to be. All she cared about was that she was going to spend an amazing night out with the monster she loved. 

The former captain of the royal guard was putting on her outfit for their date. It consisted of a cool blue dress shirt with a black jacket over it. She had long suit pants on with stylish black boots. 

Undyne had just one of her arms through one of the armholes of the jacket when she heard a knock at her front door. “One minute!” she shouted from her room.

She put on her jacket and then straightened it out before heading out her bedroom. She quickly headed down the stairs and ran right up to the door. Undyne put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. 

Her eye widened as she saw Alphys on the other side of the door. Undyne opened her mouth to say hi but she stopped herself when she saw the state Alphys was in. 

Alphys wasn’t dressed in any sort of way for the date. She wore an expression of somber sorrow on her face. Her eyes were red and there seemed to be tear stains on her cheeks. She had been crying and from the evidence on her face, it had been only a short time ago. 

Undyne stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, not sure what to say. “...Alphys, are you alright?” she asked while still in shock. 

“C-Can I...c-come in?” she shakily asked.

“Yeah, come on in,” Undyne replied. She then moved slightly to the side to let her in.

Alphys slowly walked inside into Undyne’s living room. She quickly slipped out of her winter coat revealing that she was wearing a rather conservative sweater with long pants. She sat down on Undyne’s couch with her head down.

Undyne stared at her wondering what could’ve caused her to be this way. She knew Alphys was sensitive but she hadn’t seen her face like this in a long time. Not since she first met her staring at that dark endless pit in Waterfall.

She sat down next to Alphys and placed a hand on her back. “Alphys, what’s wrong?” she gently asked. “What happened? Did someone make fun of you or something? Oh I know it’s those damn human brats from the next neighborhood over isn’t! I know it must be them! When I see those little bastards again I’m going to kick their asses so damn fast-”

“I-It’s not t-that.” Alphys meekly answered. 

Undyne’s temper quickly cooled as soon as she said that. “What is it then Alphys?”

“I-I...I saw o-one of t-the amalgamates t-today.”

Undyne’s blood ran cold. Alphys hadn’t uttered the words amalgamates in a very long time. 

“I-I was out t-today d-doing some errands a-and I saw S-Snowdrake’s mother w-with her family,” Alphys explained. She then paused for a second trying to hold back tears. “...T-They said that she w-was doing well. They told me t-that they weren’t h-having any t-trouble adjusting t-to daily l-life on t-the surface. A-All of them seemed h-happy but I-I could t-tell by l-looking at h-her face that she…”

Tears dripped down Alphys’ face as her emotions overtook her. “She was in so much pain!” Alphys exclaimed with her face falling into her hands. “I-I saw that look o-on her f-face and I could see how m-much suffering a-and pain s-she was still in a-all because o-of me! S-She wouldn’t b-be like this if it wasn’t f-for me. I-If it wasn't for my sick e-experiments with d-determination.” 

“Hey Alphys, it’s okay,” Undyne said while placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“N-No it’s not,” she said with her voice trembling. “I-I’ve caused s-so much pain and e-everyone is just t-trying to t-treat it like it isn’t a big d-deal b-but it is. I-I’m horrible! I shouldn’t e-even be on the s-surface! I-I shouldn’t be with you o-or with anybody! I-I should just be l-left somewhere to rot.”  
“Stop that!” Undyne suddenly shouted. 

Alphys head turned up as she recoiled slightly from shock.“S-Stop what?” she asked, feeling slightly scared. 

“Stop...Stop saying that you're worthless or you don’t deserve me.” Undyne explained. “You do deserve me! You do deserve to be here! You’re amazing! You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met! Or hell most amazing person I’ve ever met!” 

The two of them stay silent for a moment. Both of them just stared into the other’s eyes. 

Undyne then sighed. “Look I’ve told you that I’ll never stop telling you how much you deserve this. I’ll keep doing that because it’s the truth and always will be.” she warmly told her. A big toothy grin then formed on her face. “And if words won’t convince you I think I know what to do.” 

“And what’s that Undyne-” Alphys suddenly stopped talking as she felt Undyne’s warm lips on hers. Everything stopped at that moment. Time itself froze as she felt Undyne start to kiss her deeply. 

Alphys didn’t move for a second but soon to her surprise she was kissing her back. Both of their lips were locked firmly on each other. Nothing else mattered anymore, all that mattered was the passion between the two. 

Undyne pulled Alphys in closer to her. She then pressed her tongue up against Alphys’ mouth and she was quickly given entrance. The two of their tongues invaded the other’s mouth. Their tongues mingled in their mouths, them wrapping together.

The two of them clung to each other just enjoying the sweet sensations of one another. They then pulled apart. Both of them gasped for breath. They both panted, filled with so many different types of emotion and energy. 

Undyne looked down at Alphys and knew what they were going to do tonight. She knew what Alphys needed. She needed to be embraced by someone that truly loved her. 

“W-Wow Undyne, t-that was incredible,” she said through a few quick breaths. 

“We’re not stopping there Alphys,” Undyne told her in a warm smooth voice. 

“W-What do you m-mean?” she asked, confused.

Undyne smiled. “I want you Alphys. I want to be with you more than anything in the entire damn world.” Undyne explained. She then leaned in closer to her and began to kiss her. Her hands then found their way to the bottom of Alphys’ sweater and began to tug on it. 

“W-wait...Undyne, please s-stop.” Alphys suddenly told her.

Undyne quickly pulled away from her. She looked up at Alphys and stared right into her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“U-Undyne, s-should we really b-be doing this?” she meekly asked with a blush on her face. “I-I’m not sure if I-I’m ready for this k-kind of stuff.” 

“I know it’s a big step and stuff but I know we’re ready Alphys,” Undyne answered while looking straight into her eyes. “Because I know when we're together there’s nothing we can’t do. I know that sounds cheesy as hell but it’s true. When we’re together it’s amazing...”

The two stayed silent for a moment. Undyne could tell Alphys was thinking hard. Trying to figure out what to do next. Questioning if this was even right. 

“A-Alright I think I’m r-ready.” 

“That’s great!” Undyne excitedly exclaimed. 

“B-But can we n-not do it here?” Alphys asked. “I-I mean this c-couch is comfy and a-all but I t-think it’d be better i-if we were in your b-bed.” 

“Alright let’s get upstairs then.” She said with a nod. 

Suddenly Undyne jumped up. She then scooped Alphys and began to carry her bridal style. This caused Alphys’ cheeks to turn a bright scarlet red which made Undyne smile. 

She then quickly walked up the stairs to her room. Undyne opened the door and walked through it into her room. 

Undyne gently laid Alphys down onto her bed. She slipped off her jacket and placed both of her hands onto the bottom of her shirt. She then took off her shirt revealing her muscular torso that lied underneath. The only thing covering her chest was her black silk bra. 

Alphys’ face was now a bright red as she stared up at her from the bed. Her eyes quickly darted around noticing her large biceps and her perfectly segmented abdomen. 

“Heh like what you see?” Undyne asked with a smile. 

“U-Uh...yeah…” Alphys replied, embarrassed.

“Good. Because you’re going to be seeing a lot more of it.” she confidently told her.

Undyne then slid off the shoes she was wearing and unbutton her pants which quickly fell to the floor. She took off the band that was holding her hair up with her red hair falling to her shoulders. She then got onto the bed and stared down at Alphys.

Alphys stared at her feeling a mixture of both excitement and embarrassment. She had seen her like this before but she was still somewhat flustered. Flustered from seeing what she had only dreamt of.

“Now then let’s get you out of this sweater.” Undyne sensually told her as one of her hands got to the bottom of her shirt. 

Alphys squirmed slightly as Undyne quickly pulled her shirt off of her. Undyne then quickly pulled off her pants trying to get her to the same level of undress as she was. 

Undyne stared down at her. She admired her amber yellow scales. Alphys was slightly chubby due to her poor diet from when she was still underground but it was cute. 

Alphys, however, looked down at herself and let out a sigh. “Look at me,” she said staring down at herself. “I’m nothing compared to you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Undyne suddenly asked. Alphys’ eyes widened. She then looked straight at Undyne. “You’re beautiful.” 

Alphys stared up into Undyne’s eyes and realized something. Something that she had realized a long time ago but hadn’t really fully comprehended it until now. 

Undyne loved her. She loved her more than anything, even with all of her flaws. She didn’t care about all of the bad things she had done in the past. She loved her for her no matter what. 

As soon as she realized that that was when she was ready to give herself completely to her. Her mind, body, and soul all to her.

Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She realized that she didn’t have to hold back anymore. She could finally allow herself to be loved by her as much as she had always wanted to. 

The two’s mouths were locked on each other. The kiss was fiery, filled with desire. Desire to be with the other.

Both of their pairs of hands began to explore each other’s bodies. Alphys’ hands brushed up against Undyne’s muscular torso, feeling up her rippling abdominal muscles and firm chest. Meanwhile, Undyne caressed Alphys’ smooth scales all across her chest, gently squeezing her in several places.

The kiss broke off with the two of them breathing heavily in and out. Undyne quickly reached behind Alphys’ back to try and unhook her bra. Her fingers quickly unfastened her bra with it falling off of her. 

Undyne stared at Alphys' now fully exposed chest. Much like herself, she was pretty flat-chested. They were a fish and a lizard after all. She didn’t care though she was just happy to see more of the one she loved.

Blood rushed to Alphys’ cheeks as Undyne stared down at her. However, Undyne just smiled at her. She then placed her hands on her chest and began to slowly rub the top part of her chest, Alphys letting out a sharp cry of pleasure as she did so. 

After a few moments of this Undyne stopped and reached her hands behind her back. She then unhooked her bra with her gently slipping it off. She also fumbled her way out of her black underwear

Alphys’ eyes widened when she saw Undyne’s completely exposed body. She led burning trails down her entire body. “Wow,” she said with her cheeks flaming red. 

The two of them quickly came together again with them kissing and fondling each other as they had done so before but it being far more intense. Their hands quickly moved around, the two of them wanting to feel as much of the other as they possibly could. 

As they were held together Undyne’s hand slowly drifted downward lower and lower until reaching Alphys behind. She gave it a gentle squeeze causing Alphys to let out a content sigh. Undyne then slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Alphys’ underwear. She slowly pulled them down revealing the last bit of her body still covered up. 

Undyne looked down at the now completely naked Alphys. She smiled noticing how adorably embarrassed she was. Her eyes then trailed down to the lower half of her body. “Wow Alphys, you’re absolutely soaking,” she said while staring down at her sodden crevice.

“I-I guess you’ve j-just been doing e-everything right.” Alphys quietly replied. 

“Well, I guess that means it’ll be easy to slip something in there then.” Undyne confidently replied. 

Undyne slowly trailed her fingers down to her entrance and slowly slid two of her fingers inside of her. She then curled them up inside of her. 

“Undyne!” Alphys exclaimed as she felt a surge of pleasure rush through her. 

Alphys shout made Undyne sure to keep going with what she was doing. She moved her fingers around inside of her with Alphys letting out moans of pleasure. 

“Oh god, Undyne.” Alphys moaned. 

Alphys couldn’t believe how amazing she felt. She had always imagined that a moment like this would be but she never thought that it would feel like this. 

Undyne slipped in a third finger as Alphys kept up cries of pleasure. Alphys squirmed for a second feeling inside of her but soon relaxed.

Eventually, Alphys started to get closer and closer to her peak. Her muscles began to tighten as her moans got louder and louder. “Undyne, I am so close,” she said while panting. “Undyne! Undyne! Undyne!” 

Alphys shouted Undyne’s name more and more. Her heart began to beat at an unmanageable speed. “Undyne! Undyne! Undyne!” she screamed as she came closer to her peak. “UNDYNE!”

Alphys then felt as a sudden wave of pleasure wash over her as she came. She felt utter bliss as wonderful warmth spread across her entire body. Her tense muscles loosened feeling a sense of release. 

Alphys laid there on the bed quickly breathing in and out. “You feel alright Alphys?” Undyne softly asked her.

“Better than a-alright…” Alphys slowly replied. “U-Undyne that...that f-felt amazing.”

Undyne smiled at her. “Glad to hear.” she warmly told her.

“U-Undyne I want t-to…” Alphys began to tell her. 

“What is it Alphys?” 

“I-I want to return the f-favor. I-I want to make you f-feel good too.” Alphys explained.

“Alphys, you don’t have to do that,” Undyne told her. “Tonight has already been amazing for me.” 

“N-No please Undyne I-I want to do this w-with you. Please l-let me do this w-with you.” Alphys pleaded.

Undyne was silent for a moment but then nodded. “Alright if that’s what you want Alphys.” she softly answered. “Do what you want.”

“A-Alright.” Alphys shakily said. She then sat up and leaned in closer to Undyne. “C-Could you lay d-down it’ll probably be a-a lot easier for m-me.”

“Of course whatever you need to feel comfortable Alphys,” Undyne said as she began to move. She shifted herself upward and laid her head down on one of the pillows. 

Alphys then took in a deep breath. “Okay,” she told herself. She stared down at Undyne’s naked body. 

She then slowly lowered her head. She stuck out her tongue and began to drag along Undyne’s chest. Undyne let out a content sigh as she did so. 

Alphys tongue quickly moved across all of Undyne’s upper body. She dragged along her broad chest down to her abdominal muscles. “Oh, Alphys!” Undyne exclaimed.

She then dragged her tongue all the way down to in between her legs. Alphys saw how soaked Undyne’s entrance was. 

Alphys suddenly put her hot tongue onto Undyne. “Alphys!” she exclaimed as she felt Alphys begin to go down on her. Undyne forcefully gripped Alphys shoulders.

Alphys dragged her tongue across every part of her vagina. She made sure that there was no part of her that her tongue didn’t touch. She wanted to make sure that Undyne felt as much pleasure as she had. 

“Alphys! Alphys! Alphys!” Undyne exclaimed over and over again as Alphys continued to assault her crevice. She felt heat spread across her entire body as her heart raced.

Undyne yelled out Alphys’ name more and more as she got closer and closer to her own peak. “Alphys! Alphys! Alphys!” she yelled even louder than before. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god, Alphys!” 

Suddenly Undyne felt herself come undone. She let out a loud throaty moan as she felt a rush of pleasure. “Alphys.” she contently sighed as her hands fell to her side. 

Undyne laid there as the aftershocks of her climax washed over her. Sweat poured down her face as her chest quickly went up and down. 

“I-I guess I did a g-good job, huh?” Alphys asked with a smile. 

Undyne looked up at her feeling so much love for her at that one moment. “Come here,” she said as she grabbed her. She then pulled Alphys up to her chest and snuggled around her. 

Undyne then pulled up the cover and wrapped them around her. “How do you feel?” she quietly asked Alphys. 

“Warm,” Alphys replied. 

“Good,” Undyne said to her with a smile. She then laid a gentle kiss on her lips. 

The two of them then laid there for a moment, not saying a word. They just enjoyed the warmth of their naked bodies up against each other. 

“You know I was so scared about this.” Alphys suddenly spoke up. “B-But now looking back I-I have n-no idea why I t-thought that because t-this was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Undyne happily told her. 

“I-I want to thank y-you Undyne. I-I don’t think I c-could have been able to build u-up the courage if it w-wasn’t for you.” Alphys quietly thanked her.

“No problem Alphys,” Undyne replied. “I just wanted to express how much I loved you and make you feel good.”

“Heh, you s-sure did that,” Alphys told her with a quiet laugh.

“Hell yeah, I did. I kicked your dream version of me's ass when it came to screwing you.” Undyne told her with a proud smile on her face.

“I guess y-you can say that,” Alphys said while smiling back at her.

The two of them then began to slowly drift off to sleep. Alphys fell asleep against Undyne’s chest. Undyne sleepily looked down at her with her eyes half-open. She gently caressed the top of her head so happy to be with her like this. 

Even though most of Undyne’s memories of winter were of the cold and the dark, this one she’d only remember how warm she was.


End file.
